The Girl with Violet Eyes
by OrangeChima
Summary: Chiro and Antuari find a young girl in the city who looks alittle like Valina, is she good or bad and what will the rest of the team think of her and what will Valina do when she finds out? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl with Violet Eyes**

**By OrangeChima**

Chima- Well you have finally gotten around to it! And this is only the first chapter! You are such a slacker!

Oh get on with it Chima, give off the disclaimer!

Chima- Fine then! OrangeChima does not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, this is her first writing, and she would love comments.

Thanks Chima, and as an addition, I am dedicating this story to Dove.

Chiro and Antauri were on patrol along Shuguzoom's edges, it was a warm sunny day, and most of the citizens were out side enjoying the weather. As they were rounding a corner however they heard a cry, instantly alert they went to investigate. Suddenly they saw the cities bullies, BT and Glenny, picking on a young girl. She seemed older the Chiro, with long blue hair, and startling violet eyes, which at the moment were flashing angrily at the two boys. Chiro stood there in shock for a moment; the girl's violet eyes looked exactly like the skull sorceress Valina's eyes!

"I didn't know Shuguzoom was known for its bullies! If you guys are the welcoming committee, then this place is not all it has cracked up to be!" Chiro broke out of his shock then and decided to break this up before something happened. "It isn't known for its bullies, but maybe if you introduced yourself then you would get a better welcoming." Chiro stepped between BT and Glenny, glaring at them, the girl was doing a better job though, her glare made her eyes flash. "We just thought we would save you the trouble of having to get rid of a witch girl!" said Glenny sneering at the girl. "Yeah, Witches aren't what we want here!" "Well where I come from, idiots aren't welcome much either!" the girl snapped. Chiro gave the boys another glare and they left without a word. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Chiro asked her. The girl smirked, "Didn't you hear? It is witch girl! But I guess you can call me Seelie, everybody else does." "Where are you from?" asked Antauri, Chiro figured that he must have noticed the resemblance between Seelie and Valina. "Here originally, but I have been living on Earth for the past 16 years of my life, and you still haven't introduced yourselves yet!" Seelie looked at them with a small grin, "I'm Chiro and this is Antauri, although with that grin I am guessing you already knew that." "Yeah, but it is polite to let others introduce themselves." Chiro was beginning to get very aggravated, Seelie seemed to know more then she let on, and her attitude was very unnerving. "Do you know anyone named Valina?" Chiro asked and looked over at Antauri; the silver monkey looked visibly tensed. Seelie's eyes got softer, "Yeah, my eyes are a give away aren't they? Yeah, we are related, I am her twin sister."

Okay guys, that was Chapter one, I need some comments before I add the next chapter, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

All right guys, here is Chapter Two! Give us the disclaimer Chima!

Chima- OrangeChima doesn't own the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Show.

The Girl with Violet Eyes

Chiro and Antauri stood there shocked. Twins? Valina, the skull sorceress, the evil witch, had a twin?

Seelie looked back at them, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, we are twins, but I have never met her. When I was born, our parents abandoned me because they could tell I wasn't like Valina. Somehow or another though, I was sent to Earth and put into the care of my foster parents. They have taken care of me these last sixteen years! Even after my powers started to show, they still loved me and took care of me."

Chiro still didn't relax quite yet. "What powers do you have?"

"I can shape shift, and understand any animal's speech, which only came with a lot of practice. I can use some spells and incantations, and I have visions. That last power is what brought me here. I think the correct term for what I am is a White Witch." Seelie frowned for a moment. "I had never even heard of this place or of Valina until a few months ago. Every time I fell asleep I got a vision of the past, and I saw what happened to me. I never saw how I got to Earth though..." Seelie trailed off, musing at this thought. Chiro and Antauri noticed that apart from the violet eyes, you could never tell that she was Valina's twin. And she didn't seem to be evil, so Chiro relaxed a little.

"So you came here because you wanted to see where you were born?" asked Antauri.

"Well..." Seelie hesitated a moment. "I actually came because lately in my dreams someone has been telling me to come here. I was pretty much fine with the idea of never seeing Shuggazoom, but these dreams have been getting stronger. Once, they even happened in the middle of school. I was day dreaming in Algebra and the next thing I know, I had a vision of me here, like I see in all my other dreams, but it was different. This one seemed to be stronger, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with the whole class staring at me laughing. My friends told me I never said a word during the dream, and the only reason everyone noticed I was asleep was because I had fallen out of my chair." Seelie laughed, "My teacher was really mad, but with the fact that I have an A in that class, she didn't punish me or anything."

Chiro and Antauri grinned. They could see that Seelie wasn't evil, she was just a girl with magic. They talked to her for a little while and went on with their patrol. When they got done they went back to the robot and told the others about her.

"A twin?" Sprx's mouth fell open. "Not another enemy! And this one will probably want revenge over what we did to her sister!"

Gibson wasn't very happy with the news either. Valina was strong, and if she and her twin put their strength together then they could have a serious problem.

Otto wasn't very upset though. "What kind of powers does she have?" he asked, looking at Chiro.

"She is a shape shifter, and a white witch, so basically she is the opposite of Valina." Chiro thought for a minute. "She doesn't really look like her either, it's just her eyes. Those are a big giveaway here."

"Are you sure we can trust her? And what about her saying a voice called her? I don't trust her." Sprx looked like he had made up his mind about Seelie. A witch was a witch, bad or good.

"I am not surprised. You don't trust anyone, Sprx," Nova teased. "Maybe she is good, we don't know yet."

"Nova is right. Until we know more, we can't say she is evil." Antauri said seriously. Gibson and Sprx were the only two who looked a little upset at this, but they didn't argue. Sooner or later they would know if Seelie was a good witch or a bad witch.

"I have a question!" Otto raised his hand high into the air, like a kindergartner.

"Yes Otto?" Gibson asked, sighing. He could never figure out his brother.

"What is Valina gonna do when she finds out her sister is alive?" Otto asked, putting his hand down.

The team looked at each other and frowned. They hadn't thought of that. If Seelie was good, Valina wouldn't want her staying alive, not with her being magic too. Sooner or later, Valina would show up to fight her, and she might bring friends.

"We can't make her leave, because she is a citizen by birth. However, maybe we should keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens," Antauri said after a moment. The team agreed that that would be the best couse of action and the discussion was over.

"Told you witches cause trouble!" Sprx said to Nova as they went back to their day.

"So do you, but we won't kick you out either," Nova said with a grin as Sprx frowned at the insult.

"I don't cause trouble! That is usually your job!"

"Just like it was your job to wreck the Super Robot after you flew it through the astroid field, and when you pushed the wrong button during our last mission, or when you got yourself cap-"

"Get the point! Geez, you make a couple of mistakes and everyone blows up at you!" Sprx turned around and left the room. Nova grinned.

"Only you make those mistakes Sprx!" she called after him.

Okay guys, that was chapter two. I know it wasn't that long, but I have to do these chapters so they fit the story. I hope to add a new Chapter every week!

Chima- Doubt it, you are too lazy!

Be quiet Chima!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Me- Cool, I made it on time again! Okay guys get ready for Chapter Three!

Chima- OrangeChima doesn't own SRMTHFG, she does own Seelie. And this Chapter is dedicated to Vi, who has been helping her out patiently with her horrible grammer mistakes.

_Seelie was walking down the path that led to the zone of wasted years. She didn't know why she was walking to that place; all she did know was that she was dreaming. Her dreams were always just a bit different from the waking world; the grass was just a bit too green or the air too pure. Any other person would have loved the idea, but not Seelie; she hated it with a passion, because she knew her dreams usually led to disaster._

_All of a sudden, the cloudless blue skies turned dark, and birds flitted across it in panic._

_"Turn back! Turn back!" they screeched as they flew towards safety. Seelie, frightened, began to run. She ran faster and faster until ran out of energy and had to stop._

_A chill ran up her spine as she realized that someone else was there. She turned around quickly an came face to face for the first time with her sister, Valina._

The next day was hard for Seelie she was heading back after mailing a letter to her parents. _Foster parents, _she told herself quickly. The man who was going to deliver the letter said it would get there soon, which was good, because she had been so busy in her two months here she had forgotten to write to them. She had also been so busy that she hadn't met the rest of the Hyperforce yet.

Seelie looked behind her. She had been doing that a lot since the dream.

She decided to go to the Hyperforce now, while she still had time, to warn them that her sister would be coming.

Her sister. Seelie thought of what Valina had looked like in her dream as she walked. Valina had been tall, with reddish-black hair, a permanent sneer on her face, and cold, hard violet eyes. My eyes, Seelie thought as she was walking down the path. She didn't even notice that she was walking into the Zone of Wasted Years. She was so busy thinking about her sister, she even missed the change of atmosphere.

All of a sudden, she heard the birds. Just like in her dream.

" Turn back! Turn back!" they screamed.

Seelie ran again, just like in her dream, but this time she knew why she was running. The Super Robot was parked in the middle of the Zone, and the Hyperforce was there. They were checking bounderies there, she had to get to them before Valina got to her. She ran as far as she could, but soon she started to lose energy, just like in her dream.

_My magic! _She thought wildly. _I need to stop and use it!_

But it was too late.

"You're alive!" She sneered, when Seelie had looked her in her violet eyes. Valina gave her a hateful glare. "They said you were dead! They said they had gotten rid of you!"

"If you mean our loving parents then they were wrong. And why do I keep getting such cold welcomes? Oh, yeah, because of you!" Seelie felt her fear turn to anger. "Your evil ways mess with my life! Everyone thinks we are the same!"

"Aww, poor sister! What is your name? Our loving parents never _did_ give you one. Well that's okay. You won't need one once I kill you!" A knife suddenly appeared in Valina's hand and she lunged at Seelie.

Seelie jumped out of the way. "My name is Seelie! And don't think I am so easily defeated!" She transformed into a white wolf and lunged at her sister. Valina screamed with hatred and anger as her knife was knocked away and she was pinned to the ground. The evil sorceress quickly said a spell, but Seelie easily blocked it. As Seelie thought for a moment on what to do next, a searing pain hit her in the shoulder. Screaming telepathically, she fell back into her original form and saw blood coming from her shoulder, and next to that blood, an orange monkey decorated in bones, laughing as the darkness settled in.

The Monkey Team had the month before set up a surveillance plan for Seelie, so when she cried out telepathically they were already figuring out she was in trouble. The cry, though, didn't help them get there any faster; it was so loud they had to hold their heads in pain.

"Told you something is wrong!" Sprx gasped to Gibson while still getting over the scream. Gibson hadn't wanted to believe the surveillance report. But this cry forced him to believe it, and the rest of the team as well.

"Where is it coming from? We know she is hurt, we just don't know where." Chiro asked, thinking fast.

Antauri thought for a moment. "We might be able to track the cry by its signal. We already know it is strong ,so she must be near, and the only way here through the Zone of Wasted Years from Shuggazoom is through the North path."

The team all nodded in agreement and set off to find Seelie.

They found her fast, but they also found Mandarin and Valina. Valina was standing over Seelie, prepared to deliver another blow.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro launched the attack perfectly and it knocked Valina's knife out of her hands. Valina screeched in anger, but Mandarin held her back.

"They won this round, but we will get our revenge next time!" Valina looked her sister and nodded, then waved her hands in the air and teleported them far away from the battle.

Seelie was still breathing when they got to her. she woke up enough to feel pressure on the wound Mandarin had given her.

"So this is the witch?" She heard someone say. She tried to open her eyes, but wasn't even strong enough to do that.

"White witch Sprx, she is a white witch. We have to get her to the Robot. It looks like the slash is deep, but she should make it." That voice was Chiro's, she remembered that. She heard a few more unnamed voices, and faded back into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chima- Almost done yet?

Me- Almost, this chapter then one more and I will be done!

Chima- Good! Alright OrangeChima does not own SRMTHFG but she does own the character Seelie

Seelie knew she wasn't dead, but she wished she were. She hurt a lot, and she couldn't figure out where she was. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw that she was in a room with a lot of medical equipment. The walls were made of metal. She thought hard about what had happened, and finally, she remembered her battle with her sister, and the Hyperforce coming at the last moment.

Her mind gave a jolt, warning her that she wasn't alone. While she was looking at the room, someone was looking at her. Carefully, without looking over at the direction the presence was, she closed her eyes and pretended to fall sleep.

"Nice try. If it wasn't for that slight jump you made, I would have actually thought you had fallen asleep!" Seelie rolled over and saw a yellow furred monkey grinning at her.

Seelie grinned back. "I guess I am out of practice then. I should have been able to control that movement."

"You did better then most. My name's Nova. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I am in pain, so I guess I am not dead. Nice to meet you. I guess Chiro and Antauri told you who I am?" Seelie thought for a moment, and then added, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Yeah, Chiro and Antauri told us about you, but I was still a little surprised you can understand us. You have been out for three days. The first night was a little tough, but you were mostly healed by the second night. You heal really fast for a human. Even most witches can't heal that fast!" Nova looked at Seelie's shoulder. It was still a shallow wound. "Originally that gash was six inches long. It was really deep, but we didn't even need to add stitches for it to close up. Really, we didn't do anything but stop the bleeding."

"And chase off the bad guys... and give me a safe place to heal. You guys have done a lot; thank you. And the speed healing would explain the headache I have. I have never been hurt this badly before, so this isn't a power I work with often."

Seelie sat up and Nova could see she was much more relaxed now. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling a lot more. For the next hour or two, Nova filled her in about the monkey team, and Seelie told her about her past. Nova was a little surprised to hear Seelie hadn't had any previous training. She kept her powers under control easily, and to beat Valina by herself was not easily managed.

Suddenly, a blue furred monkey walked in. He stopped and stared surprisedly at Seelie when he saw her.

Nova laughed.

"I told you she was healing fast Gibson!"

Gibson looked a little embarrassed and a little annoyed.

"Er...Well...We were assuming she healed according to a regular human's rate of healing time. We didn't add in the factor of her being a witch." Gibson tried to look like he had expected this to happen. He reminded Seelie of a science teacher back home who used big words all the time. She laughed.

"I'm sorry if I went against your No magic exists theory, Gibson. But you are right, Witches do sometimes have a faster healing rate depending on the level of compatibility with good magic. In other words, the better the witch, the better the healing powers. Evil witches like my sister have a completely different way of healing that is dangerous, and can end up killing the witch if she is not powerful enough. It's like a balance between powers." Seelie grinned; she had used big words and terms against her science teacher back home, too.

Gibson looked surprised. The fact that she spoke as she did, and in their language, made him give her a little more respect, as Seelie knew it would.

Seelie decided to cause a little more trouble as she sensed a familiar presence by the door.

"Come in Chiro!" She said loudly just as Chiro was about to knock on the door.

He came in with a surprised look on his face and then shook it off. He remembered her little games of magic from earlier meetings, and was starting to think they were pretty normal now. The others looked shocked though; Seelie just grinned as she saw that her plan had worked.

"Thank you Seelie. And I guess you're feeling better since you're back to causing scenes?" he asked.

Seelie just grinned wider and her eyes flashed again.

Chiro noted that she was sitting up with no problem at all, and that her shoulder seemed to be giving her no problem at all.

"Slight head ache, and my shoulder hurts still," said Seelie, " but other then that and exhaustion, I think I am okay. We are messing with Gibson's no magic theory ." Seelie's eyes flashed again with laughter.

Nova and Gibson finally quit looking so shocked. They left with Chiro so Seelie could get some more sleep. Although she was mostly healed, the amount of energy and magic it took to heal was physically and mentally draining.

Out in the hallway the three team members discussed what would happen next.

"Valina and Mandarin will come back. They know she is a threat to them," Gibson noted seriously.

Nova thought for a moment. "Seelie is powerful, and she knows how to fight and control her magic well. She has fast reflexes too. That could be a strong addition to our side."

"For now, let's just let her recover. She's staying with us for that long at least. She should stay close until we know Valina won't come after her again." Chiro looked back towards the med bay.

"That could be a while Chiro. They won't give up until they know that she is too strong and a waste of their time," Gibson pointed out.

And as Seelie was falling asleep, she was thinking the same exact thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Me- Well this is the last chapter! I am finally done with this story, and I am very happy about that.

OrangeChima- Get on with it already! They want to read the ending! OrangeChima doesn't own SRMTHFG but she does own Seelie.

Chapter 5

Seelie dodged the flying disk as it came close to hitting her neck. As she dodged she quickly reached out with a spell and made it explode silently. She had never been one for fireworks and noise.

"Great move, Seelie! I think we are done for today." Nova shut down the simulation.

Seelie walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the side of the training room.

Nova continued. "Actually, I think we are done for the week. You already beat Sprx and Otto's record and they might need some time to make a comeback."

"They probably will! I purposefully wasted a few seconds on the second disk, just so they didn't get beat too bad!" Seelie tried to pretend the simulaion looked like child's play.

Nova laughed. "Oh, so thats what it was! I just thought that the fact that it was hidden knocked you off balance!"

Seelie grinned sheepishly and rubbed her shoulder without thinking.

Nova frowned. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

Even after her shoulder had healed up over a week ago, it still hurt when Seelie overworked herself. Which was often.

"That's it, we are definitely done for the whole week!" Nova declared decisively.

"The whole week? But it's Tuesday! The week just started! How is it over already?" Otto and Chiro had walked in and heard Nova's last few words.

Nova sighed, annoyed. "The week is not over, Otto! Seelie is done training, though, because she already beat yours and Sprx's record times! She came close to Gibson's too!"

Nova didn't mention Seelie's shoulder and Seelie looked over at her gratefully.

Nova returned the look with a grin. Seelie was easy to get along with, and she was easy to teach mostly because she didn't really need to be taught in the first place. And she was excellent at sensing danger. Seelie let down her guard and without thinking again rubbed her shoulder. Nova winced for her as Chiro noticed.

"You've been training too hard again Seelie! And how many times today have you been in here? Go and take a break!" Chiro ordered her.

Chiro and Antauri were constantly reminding her to take it easy, but Seelie would always somehow or another wind up in the training room practicing for hours at a time, or until she was caught again. Sprx started teasing her about this, saying she would have to be tranquilized if she didn't stop.

"Fine, I need to write a letter anyway. I am behind on telling my parents what has been going on." Seelie had given up calling them her foster parents. After seeing Valina, she had decided that her foster parents were more her family anyway.

Seelie walked to her room, ignoring the slight throb in her shoulder. It would go away soon enough.

Two weeks in the Super Robot and she knew it inside and out. It took a while to get anywhere though. After she had healed to a certain point, the Hyperforce had moved her out of the medical bay and said she could stay with them until Valina was no longer a threat. Seelie was happy for that, but she knew Valina would never stop being a threat.

Since then she had gotten to know the team and got along great with each of them. Even Sprx, who at first was skeptical about her being a good witch, had gotten along well with her. Of course, he also now had one more person to play pranks on, and this person pranked back. They were careful not to get any of the others mixed up in their pranks, but sometimes one of the others would get caught.

As Seelie entered her room, she carefully dismantled the shock device Sprx had put onto her door. Seelie wrote her letter and then left again, putting the device back into place with a smirk. Then she made her way to her favorite place in the robot, the outside ledge that made up the shoulder. Laying down, she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. It was calm outside, and the warm air made it a nice place to relax.

A little while later she felt a nudge at the back of her mind, and without making any motion said loudly, "If you think you can scare me that easily, Sprx, then you obviously don't know me that well!"

She heard him groan in annoyance and opened her eyes with a grin. He looked at her with a scowl. Seelie just kept grinning.

"Oh I'm sorry," she told him mockingly, " next time I will just let you scare me okay?"

"Yeah, I would expect you to do that, you are dumb enough!" He wasn't very happy that his prank was spoiled.

"Cranky much? And according to Otto you're the dumb monkey!" She laughed as his scowl deepened. "Aw come on Sprx, I was just teasing you! What are you up here for anyway?"

Sprx grinned good-naturedly. "Chiro wanted to make sure you weren't trying to train somewhere else. I thought you might be up here."

"I am, but not for much longer. I might stay up here for a few more minutes but that's it. It's getting late. Did Chiro get shocked by your little toy?"

"Uh, yeah, he did and he wasn't happy! Did you have to leave it on there?" Sprx looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, my visions don't always happen to be annoying." She laughed while he left with another scowl on his face.

Seelie stayed for a few more minutes, watching the sun set, and then headed back to her room. She wasn't hungry, but she was tired.

As soon as she got to her room she gasped in pain and fell forward, barely catching the wall with her hand. Her view of her room faded and instead she saw a battlefield, in the Zone of Wasted Years. Standing in the center, she saw herself and her sister, both covered in blood.

Seelie shut her eyes and opened them again. Her room came into focus.

Her sister, Valina had sent her a challenge, a battle, and Seelie was going to be there.

That night, she snuck out while she knew everyone would be asleep. She muttered a quick spell to get her out without setting off the alarm, then took off quickly towards the Zone of Wasted Years.

To the battlefield.

To her sister.

A chill ran up her spine. Seelie knew she should have told the Hyperforce she was going, or left a note or something. But then they would have followed or stopped her. This was something she was expecting; this is what she had trained for that last week.

As she walked she watched for her sister. Finally, she saw a dark figure up ahead.

Valina.

As Seelie walked toward her sister, she scanned the area for Mandarin.

Valina saw her, and as if reading her mind, responded calmly, "He isn't here this time... Seelie, was it? I just wanted this to be a battle between us two, like a family reunion."

"Some family! Sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I don't think much of our _family_!" Seelie decided to make the first move. She quickly turned into her favored white wolf form and tensed her muscles, ready to spring.

"Alright sister! You're right, let's get this over with so I can be on my way!" Valina turned just in time as Seelie lunged trying to tackle her. She countered with a dark flame that shot at Seelie. Seelie grinned, showing her teeth, and dodged it expertly. Valina screamed and sent out a strong force meant to cripple Seelie.

Seelie met it head on, crying out in pain. Stubbornly, she kept moving forward, her shoulder flaming enough to make her almost lose consciousness. Finally, she got through the spell, and sent a magical backlash that threw the already shocked Valina flying backwards. Valina hit the ground hard, long gashes covered her arms where she had thrown her hands back to catch herself.

"You have gotten stronger! How? It has only been a few weeks!" Valina screeched this as she brought out a dagger and jumped at Seelie.

Seelie jumped back, changing into a snow leopard. Then she jumped at Valina. Valina stabbed at her, tearing into her face and arms. Ignoring the blood dripping down her face, Seelie knocked Valina hard against the ground. Valina's eyes went dark as her body went limp.

Panting Seelie changed back and stood up. She was dizzy from the blood loss but she didn't seem in danger of dying anytime soon. Suddenly, her mind gave her a nudge and she jumped out of the way and let loose a burst of magic at her attacker.

Mandarin flew back a few feet and then got up grinning at her. "So you have learned much from my brothers in this short amount of time, haven't you? You could have learned so much more from me, you know!"

"I don't think my sister would have appreciated having me around, so no, thanks." Seelie told him sarcastically. She could feel blood dripping down her face body from various cuts and gashes.

"Her?" Manderin looked scornfully at Valina. "She is useless to me now! You should finish her off and follow me. We could easily take out the Hyperforce!"

"I doubt it would be all that easy. And that was a no before! As for my sister, I am not much of a killer. She can live...for now. I came out here to prove to you both that I was not someone to mess with. I'm not here to kill." She growled these last few words at Mandarin, who sneered at her in return.

"Like we really would waste our time on you! She was the one who wanted to get rid of you. I have much better things to do with my time. Fine, stay with my weakling brothers! Maybe over time you will weaken. And when you do, beware of us!"

Seelie turned her back on him without answering and walked back to the robot. She heard Mandarin go over to her sister and leave.

After a few minutes of walking, she saw the robot, and she saw Chiro watching her from the robots shoulder. Grinning through the blood on her face, she transformed into a hawk and flew as well as she could with the blood loss up to his side. Changing back she watched him try and conceal his face from looking shocked at her bloody face and arms.

"Don't show up tomorrow in the training room. Better yet, don't get out of bed. Or I will take Sprx's tranquilizer idea seriously!" Chiro looked at her, concern on his face.

"I wasn't planning on showing up in the training room anyway. I think I proved my point to them...for a while, at least."

"Are they gone?" Chiro asked, noticing that she was breathing hard.

"Yeah, they are gone. Mandarin is a jerk isn't he?" Seelie fell suddenly and Chiro caught her and helped her steady herself.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he? Sorry your sister isn't much better." Seelie laughed at this and started walking slowly to the door and headed towards Med Bay.

Chiro knew that she wanted to take care of herself right now, so he cleaned up the blood trail she left behind. When he got finished, he went back inside to check up on Seelie. She had bandages around parts of her arms and on some parts of her face, but many of the wounds and other various cuts were left uncovered. The blood, however, was all washed off.

Seelie saw his look at the uncovered cuts and shrugged. "My magic will heal them." She walked towards her room slowly and went inside. She noticed that someone had already taken off the shock device as she fell ungracefully onto her bed.

As she fell asleep, she realized that Chiro had never said anything about her leaving. He had instead made it sound like she would be staying awhile. Thinking this over as the darkness settled in, she realized that the wandering part of her journey was at an end, and a new life would begin.

In the morning.


End file.
